A Lost Kingdom
by Mrtailsisdabest
Summary: When Mario goes to Brooklyn, Bowser manages a plan that will doom the kingdom once and for all. It's up to Luigi and his mushroom buddies to fend for themselves, but things take a drastic turn when the Koopa King's plans go succesfully.
1. Bowser's Castle

**A Lost Kingdom**

**Chapter 1: Bowser's Castle**

It was a cold evening. Wind blew over the Mushroom Kingdom, causing anybody to shiver at its touch. Everybody had thought it would of been a sunny, picnic worthy day. But they were mistaken. On one note, the sun WAS present, but it lit a corner of Toad Town, due to being covered by clouds. The Lakitus had been ordered to clear the weather, but all of them had gotten a cold, which caused every one of their clouds to turn sad. When Lakitu Clouds aren't happy, they are practically unrideable. If they are sad, they would cry, causing it to rain. If they were angry, thunder and lightning. If they were scared, it would snow.

Most of the Toads were indoors, nice and warm, snug in their blanket with their loved ones. The only few Toads that were seen outside were the ones rushing to get home. The fountain of the kingdom's beloved princess that stood in the centre of the town was falling apart. It was 20 years old now, and the last couple of years you could see the cracks. Foreman Spike would have to rebuild it. The guy wasn't so grumpy and mean when you were on his good. A couple of blocks away from Peach's Castle, stood a red mushroom house with green spots.

It was home to none other than the famed heroes of the Mushroom Kingdom; the Mario brothers. Luigi, the taller, younger, not so brave brother, was in his chair in the living room, sipping his hot cup of coffee. Mario, the shorter, braver one, was staring at a letter the Mailtoad had given him. It was from Pauline, his ex-girlfriend. Mario was panicking.

"Mario, it'll be fine. Pauline's only inviting you over for a little talk. It's not a date." Luigi said, breaking the silence in the room.

"But Luigi, what if Peach finds out? She'd give me a good slap with her frying pan. I'd be toast!" Mario said, not bothering to give his brother eye contact. "Besides, Pauline is probably faking this! She's most likely planning to murder me after breaking up with her!"

Luigi sighed. "You've saved her from Donkey Kong, what, about three times now? The only thing she'll be planning would be a celebration party for the kingdoms hero."

Mario returned the sigh, his one filled with more sadness. "I guess." he said, before continuing. "But can you come with me?"

Luigi smiled. It made a change for Mario to be the stressing one. "Bro, I don't see my name any where on the letter. It's you and you only, Mario. You better hurry before that ape thinks of kidnapping her again." he chuckled.

The big brother got up, his confident grin plastered on his face. "You're right! I'm just overreacting! Everything'll be fine." he said, putting the letter in one of his pockets. "I'll be back soon, Luigi. If you need me, go through Warp Pipe #109." he said, before heading to the door. "Be sure to give Peach a visit if the weather gets any better."

"Will do." Luigi replied, "have a nice time, bro."

Mario smiled, turning the door knob and walking outside, carefully closing the door behind him. The plumber leaped towards the Warp Zone, his smile growing bigger.

"Hey, Mario!" a female voice called as the hero reached the zone.

"Hey, Toadette. What's shaking?" he replied, still wearing his smile.

"The usual, just keeping an eye on customers. I haven't had any lately, due to the weather and all. I was just about to head home, actually, before you came."

"Shame, really. It seemed like it would be a good day according to the weather forecast. I wonder how the Lakitus all got ill. I mean, it's cold, but not cold enough for catching one." Mario said, a questioning face replacing his cheerful one.

Toadette nodded. "Yeah. So, what'll it be? Warp Pipe #116? I see Luigi heading there all the time, as it leads to Sarasaland."

Mario shook his head. "Actully, I'll take Warp Pipe #109. Y'know, the one back to Brooklyn."

Toadette was surprised. "Mario, you know that Warp Pipes leading to the real world are prohibited. We don't want any danger from outside walking in on us, eh? You and Luigi are lucky to be nice after stumbling here by accident. It wouldn't even of happened if we weren't cleaning all of the pipes."

Mario reached his pocket. "I know, I know. But somebody I know there wants to see me." he added, getting out his coins. Yellow coins were 1, Blue coins were 3, Green coins were 5, and Red coins were 8. There were also Purple coins, which were 100, but they were extremely rare, only being found in space.

"Alright, if you say so." Toadette said. "That will be 50 coins, then."

Mario gave the gal the odd amount of coins to her. It didn't really surprise him, though. This WAS a pipe to the real world. Once Toadette put the coins in her bag, she pulled a lever that turned a Warp Pipe from black to green. "There you go. Have a good time, Mario!" she sang.

"Thanks, Toadette." he said, before jumping into the pipe.

_Bowser's Castle, DarkLand_

"Sire, our 'beloved' friend Mario has left the kingdom!" an elderly voice said. "It was Warp Pipe #109, if I remember correctly." he said. It was a Magikoopa, Kamek.

The Koopa King smirked. "Excellent. With that mushroom-consuming fool out the way, my plan will go perfectly." he said, chuckling.

"But your Grouchiness," Boom Boom said, "Even without Mario, you have still been defeated before! What about his brother? Or those two Toads? And the green lizard? Or the-"

"SILENCE, BEFORE I FEED YOU TO THE CHAIN-CHOMPS!" Bowser shouted, his head boiling. The whole Koopa Troop heard him. Boom Boom cowered to a corner. "S-Sorry, your Magesty!"

"If you bothered to listen to me insetad of interrupting," Bowser said, eyeing Boom Boom. "you wouldn't of asked such a pathetic question." he crossed his arms. "My young Koopalings will invade each part of the kingdom, and-"

"Haven't you already done that?" Boom Boom asked.

"WHAT DID I SAY EARLIER ABOUT THE CHAIN-CHOMPS?!" The King snapped, as Kamek signaled Boom Boom to stay quiet behind him.

Bowser pinched the bridge of his nose. "Anyway, my Koopalings will invade every part of the kingdom. If Ludwig manages to finish his potion, then we will succesfully cover Toad Town in a shadowy darkness. With the main source of life throughout the kingdom gone, the rest of the kingdom is useless. We have gotten away with kidnapping the Mario brothers before, but the tables turned as the princess saved them." he said, turning to the Magikoopa. "Kamek, I task you in kidnapping Peach. That will lead Green-Stache and any other loser to go save her. With an enhancement potion Junior stole from a nutty proffessor, we will feed it to Petey Piranha, who would be able to cover the castle in vines, blocking any escape routes. I have ordered King Boo to capture each Toad, and bring them to me. A king DOES need serveants, after all."

Bowser Jr. ran in, obviously hearing the conversation. "Pom Pom and I will block off the Warp Pipe Mario went through, which means he won't have permission to come back." the young Koopa grinned. His dad nodded.

"Exactly, son. And if things get out of hand, I still have Plan B."

"And what's that?" Boom Boom asked.

"You'll find out, if the time comes." the Koopa King laughed. "Gwahahahaha!" Boom Boom rolled his eyes.

Kamek noticed a Goomba and a Koopa Paratroopa walking in the hallway. "Hey, slackers! Get back to work!" he shouted.

The Paratroopa nodded, afraid to be sacked, as he took off. The Goomba sprinted off towards the exit of Bowser's Castle. Hip-hopping across the bridge above lava carefully, he succesfully managed to get to the othe side. He shook his head, the Goomba head coming off. It was Blue Toad.

"I need to tell the princess this! Ooh, once the kingdom hears about this, Bowser's in for a big butt-kicking!" he said outloud, before running towards Toad Town.

_To be continued..._


	2. Toad Town

**A Lost Kingdom**

**Chapter 2: Toad Town **

Blue Toad ran as fast as his little feet could let him. He huffed and puffed, clearly out of breath, but something this bad wasn't worth a break. Through the dark trees of Boo Woods, he could finally see the tip of Peach's Castle, which only determined him more. He managed to get to the outskirts of Toad Town, before noticing something. The weather had gotten worse, which wasn't really a big deal, but it was worth noting.

"Boy! What are you doing here in such cold weather?" a voice came from the left, causing Blue Toad to turn around. Phew, only Toadsworth. It was exactly who he needed, besides Peach.

"T-Toadsworth! Man, am I glad to see you! We need to get to the princess! Scat!" the blue fungus called, panting.

"What ever are you talking about, Bucken Berry? My dear friend, the princess is fine. Besides, you shouldn't even be outside in this weather. Don't you need to be with Ala Gold? He's probably worried sick, boy!" Toadsworth said.

"Toadsworth, this is important! Bowser is planning something, and if we don't do anything about it, then say goodbye to our free will!" Blue Toad shouted, raising his arms for dramatic effect.

"Bowser? Plan!? Well, why didn't you say so! We need to hurry!" the elder Toad said, grabbing the youngster by his hand sprinting towards the castle.

'Jeez, for an old guy, he certainly runs fast...' Blue Toad thought.

_Peach's Castle, Toad Town_

Princess Peach was in her bedroom, alongside her trusty friend Toad, who was struggling to get a view outside the high window.

"Couldn't the builders put the windows a _little _lower?" the mushroom said, annoyance in his tone of voice. This only made Peach giggle. "What's so funny?" he asked.

"Nothing, just seeing you and your cute little feet trying to have a look outside." she said, a smirk forming on her lips. Toad blushed, crossing his arms.

"Princess, I'm not a baby anymore! I'm not cute, if anything, I'm a hans-"

The castle doors swung open. "Great." Toad said. "Visitors."

Peach went downstairs, spotting Toadsworth and Blue Toad. "Oh, hello Toadsworth! And Bucken Berry! What brings you here?" she asked, referring to his real name.

"Dearest Princess, that excuse for a king is planning on taking over! We need Master Mario!" Toadsworth said, before Blue Toad could answer first. Peach gasped.

"Oh no! That big brute is planning on kidnapping me again, isn't he!? Why, if only I could show him who's boss! He's so much of a jerk I bet his guards dislike their job!" Peach said, pouting.

"Did somebody said 'guards'?" a young voice said, causing everyone in the room to turn to the voice.

"Not these bozos again..." Toad said, facepalming. The Toad Brigade emerged, the Captain along with the Banktoad, Mailtoad and Yellow Toad dancing.

"Hey buddy!" Yellow Toad shouted, running towards Blue Toad. "Hey, Yellow." Blue Toad said, smiling and laughing uncomfortably.

_Mario and Luigi's House, Toad Town_

Luigi was fast asleep on the couch. As the weather visibly got worse, there was no way he'd be visiting Peach. He was dreaming, about finally seeing Princess Daisy again. He imagined hugging her. He extended his arms, which only knocked the table over, his hot coffee spilling all over him.

"Ouch! Hot!" he shouted, waking up and blowing on his hand. He sighed. "That was a good dream, too..." he said, putting on a new glove. He looked outside the window, in order to see if the weather had gotten better. It hadn't. But one thing he did notice was a ship. Was it a plain? Or maybe it was... Bowser's Airship...

Luigi ran outside the house, almost tripping, and ran towards the castle.

_The Living Room, Peach's Castle_

"What should we do?" Yellow Toad asked.

"We need to get Mario and Luigi, that's what!" the Brigade Captain said.

"Mario is out! He's gone to Brooklyn!"

Everybody turned towards a familiar voice. "Luigi?" Peach asked.

The plumber in green nodded. "Yes! He's gone to visit Pau- uh, his mother!"

Toad raised an eyebrow.

"Listen, I spotted Bowser's Airship right outside! Have you guys got a plan? Luigi asked, panicking. What would he do without Mario? He had fended for himself a couple of times, but he was no expert.

The gang looked around. They were perfectly fine a minute ago, because they thought Mario was here. He would solve everything. He always does. But he's not here, and now the kingdom was doomed. The heroes had no plan, no idea, nothing. They would have to use brute force, and none of them were fighters. The gang consists of a damsel, an elder, and a group of wimps. Luigi was the only one who could do something, and with all this preasure, he too was considered a wimp.

His mind searched for ideas. The first thing that he thought was using a Starman. Or a Tanooki Suit. But he had no Power-Ups, and they were all stored at the Mushroom Bank. His thoughts were interrupted by a loud bang.

"GAAH!" everyone said, dropping to the floor. This was it. The end. They were toast.

It wasn't long before the wall was smashed down, and the Koopa Troop emerged. But there was no Bowser. No Koopalings. No Bowser Jr. Luigi knew that without any leaders, this would be fine.

"Surrender!" Kamek shouted from behind. Luigi gulped.

"Never! We shall never surrender to such beings!" Toadsworth shouted back.

"Yeah, you go, Toadsworth!" the Captain said, as Toad groaned.

It was time Luigi did something.

He had a running start. He jumped onto a Goomba, sending him higher, as he kicked a Bullet Bill into another, causing them to explode. He punched a Koopa Paratroopa, as it fell to the ground, losing its wings. The plumber jumped on it, the turtle hiding in his shell. Luigi picked it up, and with all his strength, threw it at the Magikoopa.

Plonk.

Kamek fell right off his broomstick. "Gah..." he moaned, slowly getting up. It was time to strike. Yellow Toad and Blue Toad jumped in the air, and Ground Pounded, which shook the ground and Kamek fell on his side. Peach got her frying pan, and handed it to Toad, who bashed the Magikoopa.

Kamek's vision was blurry. He grabbed his wand, and summoned a spell. A Thwomp appeared, who immediately fell to the ground, causing the gang to part. Kamek got up, and saw Luigi. The one who had thrown the spell. The Magikoopa waved his wand, and aimed directly at the plumber, releasing a magical blast.

It was a direct hit, the force sent Luigi flying into a wall. He was weak already. He struggled to get up. A Hammer Bro. emerged from the airship, who threw a hammer. It hit Luigi's head, who was now in pain, on the floor. He could hear muffled screams from his friends, each of them calling his name. He hoped they had enought strength to battle. He took one last glance as the world faded.

_Two hours later_

Luigi awoke. He mumbled something, as he rubbed his eyes. He was tied up and behind bars. This was bad. The other cells were empty. Did the others survive? He hoped so. Maybe he just got bad luck. Maybe he was only one held captive. He looked around. In the same cell. Toad, Toadsworth, the Brigade... they were all here. Lugi's determined face fell. His mind was filled with negative thoughts. His friends were unconscious. Wait- where was Peach? She wasn't here. Maybe she got out! She survived!

"Hello, prisoners." Bowser Jr. called. "Having a nice time?" he smirked, but his smirk soon disappeared once he realized Luigi was the only one listening. "Tough crowd."

Bowser walked in. "Gwahaha! You fools are nothing without Mario! I didn't even need Petey Piranha, or the enhancement potion! That means I can use it all for myself! Gwahaha!"

"Where's Princess Peach, Bowser!?" Luigi asked, annoyed.

"Oh, she's in good hands. Or should I say- claws." he chuckled, pointing to Boom Boom holding a tied up Peach.

"No.." Lugi said, his eyes were lying to him. They had to be!

"What? You really thought Mama Peach would get away?" Junior spoke.

"Now, if you excuse us, we have a meeting to attend to. So you don't get bored, here's a little television to keep you entertained." Bowser said, switching on the T.V. as him and his son walked off.

Luigi watched the television turn on. He heard the groans of the others, who were waking up. But he didn't bother looking back. His eyes were glued to the telly.

It was Toad Town. The place wasn't so happy anymore. Leaves were falling off of tress, which were dying. The sun was completely covered up, surrounded by the atmoshphere which consisted in purple gas. There weren't any Toads. There wasn't any screaming. What happened? On a side note, the fountain was fixed. It wasn't broken and didn't have any cracks, but it didn't have the Peach statue- it had a Bowser one.

All of Luigi's confidence had been drained, but there was something. Luigi saw something move on the television. It was purple. He squinted, but it didn't help. Who was it? _What _was it? Was it good? Evil? Luigi's mind searched for answers. So many questions, yet little to no answers.

"Where are my poor Toads?" Toadsworth asked, breaking the silence.

"Oh yeah, sorry 'bout that." Boom Boom said. "I forogot to show you." He pushed a button on the T.V. remote, as the channel switched.

Every single Toad, male, female, child, adult, elder, all of them, were wrapped in chains and sported pickaxes. They were digging for gold, for Bowser, no doubt. They were treated like slaves. A Hammer Bro. was near, whipping any of them that didn't do as told.

"Such heartless monsters," Toad said. "Not even sparing children."

They could even see Toadette working.

"I don't know what to say..." Yellow Toad added. "We're sort of lucky to be here, where we don't have to work."

"We're only here because we are considered a threat." the Captain said. "If we weren't, we'd be digging for gold that's probably not even there too."

"I'm used to digging." said the Banktoad.

"Yeah, but atleast you got breaks from time to time." the Mailtoad said.

Luigi still had determination. Hope. Something. There were still other heroes. What about Yoshi? Daisy? Rosalina? Even Wario has had his heroic side. Luigi knew that even without Mario, they would still come back fighting. Hopefully.

_To be continued..._


	3. Kong Island

**A Lost Kingdom**

**Chapter 3: Kong Island **

_Brooklyn, USA_

Laughter filled the room, the surprisingly goofy and loud one of Mario's mixed with the calm and seductive one of Pauline. Mario was at the brink of tears. Who knew spending time with your ex could be so much fun! Pauline sipped a bit of her wine, carefully putting the glass down afterwards. They were still sober, as Mario still needed to get back home, but it was hard to stop drinking due to the little to no alcohol in the Mushroom Kingdom. The taste of the liquid filled his taste buds, as he remembered such a taste. It was gorgeous.

Speaking of gorgeous, Pauline was quite the looker. As much as he loved his dear Peach, he couldn't help but admit that Pauline had a much better body, giving him a good look, opposed to the buttoned-up princess. His thoughts were interrupted by words coming out of the woman's lips, which were covered in red lipstick.

"So, Mario," she began. "how is Peach?" she asked, a tint of jealousy in her tone, but still tried her best to keep her smile.

Mario gulped. He blushed, rubbing the back of his neck as he looked away shyly. He somehow knew she would ask him that, and speaking about his girlfriend to his ex wasn't exactly very gentleman-like. But then again, _she _was the one who asked. I suppose it wouldn't hurt the plumber to say a few words.

"She's, uh, she's fine! Ruling the kingdom and everything, still doing it fine, heh." he laughed nervously. He was surprised that Pauline managed to buy the whole 'magical kingdom full of mushroom people and turtles with wings' story so easily the first time he told her. I guess it was king od hard to disbelieve after being kidnapped by a gorilla with a tie.

"Good to know." she said, winking. Mario blushed, feeling his head steam. He looked at his wrist, pretending there was a watch.

"Oh, well, would'ya look at the time? I think it's time I get back to Luigi." he said, slowly getting up. He really didn't want to leave so soon, after the fun he had, but he wanted to avoid such awkward questions. Plus, he had family in another world! What if Bowser invaded? Not that it mattered, since he never gets away with anything. Right?

Pauline's smile was replaced with a frown. She couldn't believe it. Her ex-boyfriend was leaving, before she could manage to seduce him and make him hers again. However, the gal had one last trick up her sleeve.

"Well, if you're going, at least give me a hug. And a kiss..." she mumbled the last sentence under her breath.

Mario nodded, embracing his friend. She suddenly gave him a peck on the cheek. He blushed, once more, and knew what she was trying to do. He had no intentions of returning the kiss. He sort of knew it would just be a friendly kiss, but he didn't want to give her any fake information of cheating on Peach. Who knows what the brunette was capable of.

"It's been fun, Pauline. See you around then, sometime." he said, with a wave. Seeing her wave backand sadly depart, the plumber quickly sped up his walking.

Ah, finally. The Warp Pipe leading to the Mushroom Kingdom. It was well hidden, being placed in a construction site alongside other pipes that were broken, and Mario quickly jumped in it. His vision got darker, which was normal, as halfway through the pipe it was pitch black. But then something happened, and the male felt himself get chucked right out.

He landed on the face. He slowly got up, brushing himself off. "W-Wha...?" he asked himself, looking back. He was still in Brooklyn. What happened? Was the pipe broken? He stressed. How was he going to get back home!? Mobile phones wouldn't work from one world to another, and the only mode of contact that would work were letters. But he shook his head. If the pipe was blocked off, or broken, the letter would just be rejected like him. It wouldn't reach the kingdom. The only friend he had left in Brooklyn was Pauline, and after what she just did, he was regretting coming here. He needed somewhere to stay, and the kingdom's currency wouldn't be valid in Brooklyn. Mario sighed. Minute by minute was he sinking into depression.

_Kong Island, edge of the Mushroom Kingdom_

Deep within a jungle, stood a single treehouse. It was made completely out of bamboo, and below it were a horde of bananas. Luckily, none of the wild animals were cruel enough to steal any of the bananas, knowing the consecuences. Inside that tree house, were four primates.

Today was Donkey Kong's birthday. The ape had invited his best buddy and nephew Diddy Kong, who brought along his girlfriend Dixie Kong. Among the group was also his grumpy grandpa, Cranky Kong. The family sat around a table, a plate containing a banana with yellow icing and a single candle on it.

"Happy Birthday to you," they sang, minus Cranky, who just mumbled. "Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to D.K," they said, raising their arms. "Happy Birthday to you!"

Donkey Kong smiled, trying to hide the blush on his cheeks. "Thanks, guys. You really are the best." he said, giving a thumbs up.

"Come on, D.K! Make a wish!" Diddy Kong said, barely containing his excitement.

"Alright, alright, I'll do it." the ape said, chuckling. He closed his eyes and blew, but instead of cheers, he got a sudden shiver. He opened his eyes, and saw a snowflake ontop of the candle. Donkey Kong's eyes widened as he looked outisde.

A giant ship was sailing the seas, approaching the ocean. A Pointy Tuck blew his horn, before running up to a dark figure. "Lord, the targets are in view. Should we proceed to attack?" he asked.

"Yes," the figure responded. "unleash the Ice Dragon." he said, crossing his arms.

"Very well, my Lord." the Pointy Tuck said, before signaling his fellow minions.

The Kongs were all outside the tree house. The wind blew violently, their fur blowing in rythm to the wind. "What do you think they're doing?" Dixie Kong asked, looking at her friends for an answer.

"Those whippersnappers are probably here for trouble, no doubt." Cranky Kong said, raising his cane.

Donkey Kong tightened his fists. He gritted his teeth, fire visisble in his eyes. He felt like he about to explode. "Not on my watch. Nobody will touch my island, especially not on my birthday." he said, eyeing the ship. A large bang was heard, which startled the gang. "Huh?"

An icy mist emerged from the ship, which nose-dived into the sea, coming straight back out as it flew to the island. Every step it made, the sea below froze more and more. These trouble makers were freezing the island, causing an eternal winter.

The wind grew considerably harder, as the Kongs struggled to stay together, let alone hold onto the ground. "JUST HOLD ON!" Donkey Kong shouted, closing his eyes as his grip loosened.

"I don't think we can!" Dixie shouted back, but more quietly.

The Ice Dragon approached even more, as D.K's grip finally gave up. The ape felt his fingers slip, before being sent flying along with his family.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" they all shouted. Donkey Kong could barely manage to get a view of Diddy attempted to use his jetpack, but ultimately failed as he was blown at of sight. D.K was about to shout something, but his intented speech never happened as his head collided against stone wall.

...

...

...

Donkey Kong grumbled. He was on his knees, as his left hand cupped his head, which contained an aching headache. "Gah..." he mumbled, getting up, whilst trying to to stumble over. The gorilla looked around. The only thing he saw was snow, palm trees, and a couple of coconuts. No sight whatsoever of neither Diddy, Dixie nor Cranky. They must of got seperated. But he wasn't willing to give up so soon.

"DIDDY!?" He shouted. No response.

"DIXIE!?" He shouted. No response.

"CRANKY!?" He shouted, his voice weakening. No response.

"Anybody...?" He said, not even shouting. He fell to the floor, shaking his head. Some hope filled his mind as he heard footsteps. He instantly peaked up, turning to the direction the sound was coming from.

"Hello?" he asked. He squinted, and managed to catch a view of his visitor. By what he saw, it looked nothing like a Kong. It was circular, with what seemed like horns coming out of it. Was this thing friend or foe? D.K didn't know whether to call out again.

Donkey Kong saw another figure approach, slightly smaller than the previous one. The gorilla was now confused. He saw a flash of red, and he couldn't remember what happened next. Life drained from his body...

_T̶o̶a̶d̶ Bowser Town_

Life was almost non-existent. You'd think an empire with that many minions would inhabit the town and replace the locals, but half of them stayed inside the airship, the rest resided in Peach's Castle. A zip of purple sprinted out of the Mushroom Bank. This creature was a chaotic neutral, not knowing the difference between good and evil. What it did know, however, is that this time the kingdom finally needed him.

It was Nabbit.

The fellow wore a bandana similar to the one Bowser Jr. wore, which only helped him blend into the bad guys. Being the little thief he is, it's sort of natural for him to know what's the gossip going around. He knew Mario had left the kingdom. He knew about Bowser's plans. But he didn't know it would end like this. Nabbit knew he was probably one of the few creatures to have escaped. Those who weren't captured were being targeted. He walked towards the Warp Zones. Running would make it suspiscious, so he thought he could take his time.

Where Toadette would of been, stood a sleeping Shroob. Was it Toadette? Did she get turned into one? No, it couldn't be. The Shroob was male, judging by the lack of hair. Nabbit wasn't stupid, he knew for sure Mario went through the pipe that was now surrounded by a purple aura. He wondered on how to take it down. He noticed a small gun in the Shroob's hand. That must of been what the aura was coming from.

The thief crept quietly up to the Shroob. He gently put down his bag, full of items and coins. His lack of fingers would be slightly awkward to steal the gun. But he had to try.

Nabbit nabbed the gun, which, unsurprisingly, woke the Shroob up.

"%?^?FDW'^45e" it shouted, as he quickly pushed the thief to the floor, taking what was rightfully his. The Shroob fired up a magic blast, which Nabbit skillfully dodged by jumping onto a nearby pillar. The Shroob aimed at the structure. The thief parkoured onto another pillar, the previous one now destroyed thanks to the Shroob. The process continued, until Nabbit ran out of options. There were no more pillars.

He jumped in the air, grabbing his bag and smacking the Shroob in the face. The creature stumbled back a bit, before vaporizing the bag entirely. Nabbit threw a punch at it, which ducked, sticking its leg out and thus causing Nabbit to fall. Now having the upper hand, the Shroob fired a greenish beam at the rabbit which stuck him in place. Nabbit struggled, unable to move. Was this it? The end of his life? One of the rare times _he _was a hero?

No. It couldn't be. It _wouldn't _be.

The Shroob fired up another beam. Charging it up this much would mean death. Nabbit panicked, searching for options. He spotted a rock and a few leaves. Screw the leaves, he thought, as he barely managed to reach the rock. Before the Shroob could fire his attack, Nabbit threw the rock at it, which caused him to fall over. The gun fell on its side, which fired the beam, hitting the green goo and thus freeing Nabbit. The thief quickly jumped and Ground Pounded, stunning the Shroob. Nabbit fired an almosy transparent beam, which vaporized the Shroom and ended its life.

The purple rabbit fired a vaporizing beam at the aura, but to no avail. Nabbit's only choice was to break it. Shame, as it would of served as a very useful weapon.

He slammed it into the ground, buttons breaking and sparks flying. The aura flashed, before dissapearing. Nabbit was satisfied with his actions. Without much thought, he soon jumped into Warp Pipe #109.

_To be continued..._


	4. Survivors

**A Lost Kingdom**

**Chapter 4: Survivors**

_Sarasaland, Mushroom Kingdom_

"Beloved Princess, we are ready to attack. King Bowser's army seems to be stationary, so we have the upper hand." a Shy Guy said, looking at its ruler.

Princess Daisy smirked, resting her arms on her hips. "Then let's go. We need to draw blood first, if they managed to take over Toad Town. This should be... interesting." she said.

The Shy Guy nodded. "Sarasalanders! Move out!" it yelled, before the sound of millions of footsteps were heard. Daisy and the Shy Guy stood closely together, as they marched along with the others.

_Bowser's Airship_

"Your Smelliness, it seems Iggy's devices have picked up more life forms. They appear to be from Sarasaland." Kamek said, as Bowser sat in his throne room.

"Sarsaland!? That's where Daisy is! You keep your ugly claws off of my friends!" Peach shouted, before Boom Boom covered her mouth.

Bowser chuckled. "Gwahaha! Do not fret, princess. I am not a cold hearted monster." He said, as Boom Boom and Kamek exchanged confused expressions. "All I'm going to do is get her _stoned._"

"Nice pun, King Bowser!" a Goomba shouted from the distance.

"After all," Bowser continued. "I DO need a representation of every corner of the Mushroom Kingdom; Sarasaland included." the Koopa King gave another chuckle. "Kamek, tell the kids to prepare their airships. Boom Boom, you leave our peachy princess with me. Go get Pom Pom and the rest of the Koopa Troop. I will join you shortly."

Kamek nodded, quickly flying off, as Boom Boom handed Peach to Bowser and sprinted to the hallways.

"You won't get away with this, Bowser." she said, spoiltley.

"I already have, princess. Without Mario, your kingdom is practically begging to be taken over!"

Peach shot him a deadly look. "You've done something to Mario, havent' you!? What have you done to _my _Mario!?" she shouted.

"Jeez Louise, princess. I'm not the one who sent him an invitation to Brooklyn. That was his 'ex-girlfriend', who Mario's probably head-over-heels for now. Why else would he leave?" Bowser asked, raising a brow, hoping to get into Peach's head.

Peach mumbled something below her breath. "Mario loves _me, _Bowser. And I love_ him_, not _you_."

Bowser's eye twitched. Peach's statement had hurt him, but he regained his calmness. "We'll see who he loves once he never wants to come back again!" He replied. "King Boo, come watch over Peach. I have a prize to collect. Gwahahaha! And tell your little Boos to come give me a help, too." He said, getting up.

"Yes, your Majesty." A dark voice said, as the king of the dead materealized behind the roped up princess. "She's not going anywhere, Sire."

Bowser grinned. His day was going prefectly.

_Brooklyn, USA_

Mario sat at the construction site. Color was drained from his body. He had no emotion left, other than depression. He had ran out of ideas, and everytime he thought of one, they went as quickly as they came.

He had given up.

The plumber looked up at the night sky. What a beautiful night to abandon everything he loves. His girlfriend, his brother, his friends, his home...

Something emerged from the Warp Pipe, which Mario heard. Was his mind playing tricks on him? Hopefully not. He turned around slowly, and saw something that brought the color right back to his body.

"BUDDY!" He yelled, running up to the fellow who had just emerged, embracing him in a hug that almost strangled him. Nabbit let out a few squeaks of help, as Mario pulled away. "Sorry, there. What's your name? Nabbit, was it? I remember chasing you after you stole Toad's belongings."

Nabbit rubbed the back of his neck, a sweatdrop appearing on his head.

"Heh, it's alright. I heard you helped Luigi and the Toads save Peach when I visited Rosalina. You're cool in my book, Nabbers." he said, giving him a thumbs up. "Now," he continued. "Let's get going before everybody sees me talking to a purple rabbit."

The thief nodded, leaping into the pipe. Mario let out a cheerful "Yahoo!" as he too jumped into the pipe, a smile plastered on his face as he finally ventured to the Mushroom Kingdom.

_Sarasaland_

The Sarasalanders spotted some enemies. What seemed like the whole Koopa Troop; Goombas, Koopa Troopas, Bullet Bills, Boos, Monty Moles, Chain-Chomps, Dry Bones, the lot. Luckily, Sarasaland had a few species too; consisting of Goombos, Bombshell Koopas, Bullet Biffs, Bunbuns, Fire Snakes, and Tokotokos. The armies both stopped their march as they reached a space between them.

"Sarasalanders," a voice rang. Daisy could almost smell the stench that came from what was obviously Bowser's voice. "Surrender now and no harm shall be done! If you fail to surrender, conditions will have to be met. So, what shall it be?"

"NEVER!" The tomboy princess shouted back, earning the cheers of the many species of allies. "NEVER SHALL WE SURRENDER TO THE KOOPA TROOP! YOU GUYS DESERVE TO GET SHOWN WHO'S BOSS, REGARDLESS OF MARIO GOING MISSING OR NOT!"

"Very well," Bowser said. "If you're looking for a fight, you'll get a fight. Koopa Troop, attack!" he yelled.

"Sarasalanders, charge!" Daisy yelled back.

Screams and shouts came from both sides, as the two armies ran in front of them. Species wise, they were even. Leader wise, the Koopa Troop was winning. They had Bowser, his eight children, Kamek, Boom Boom and Pom Pom. All Sarasaland had was Daisy and her Shy Guy friend.

Explotions were seen, as Bombshell Koopas sacrificed their lives against those of the Troopas. Goombas and Goombos headbutted, as Bullet Bills and Biffs collided, Piantas hitting several Monty Moles with palm tree-crafted weapons. The Sarasalanders were winning! But not for long. The Boos easily outsmarted the Shy Guys, scaring them off as Banzair Bills took out a majority of the Bullet Biffs. The Piantas were getting attacked by groups of Monty Moles, and they failed to keep on their feet. Tokotokos smashed into many Dry Bones, which only built back together as a much bigger Dry Bones, which simply crushed the Tokotokos.

"Princess, our allies are getting beaten! What shall we do?" he asked, frowning. Daisy's mind searched for ideas, until only coming to one. Brute force. There was no outsmarting them now.

"Stay here." she said, as she got up.

"But, prin-"

"**Stay**."

The Shy Guy gulped, nodding slowly. "I-I wish you luck."

Daisy jumped off of her throne, sprinting towards battle. She kicked Goombas, threw shells, dodged Boos, everything. She was sweating like crazy, but it was worth it. The airships owned by the Koopalings had fired several cannonballs. A Hammer Bro. threw his signature hammer, and Daisy's high heels were destined to trip.

"Gah!" she moaned, picked herself up. She looked up, eyeing the firery cannonballs. Her life flashed before her highs. Being saved by Mario, becoming gal pals with Peach, getting invited to sports and parties, meeting Luigi... She teared up and closed her eyes, the tears now forcefully dripping. She waited for the pain, gritting her teeth. She wished she could see Luigi one last time.

But that pain never happened.

She looked up, and noticed something that was more than bazarre. It was Waluigi.

"Haha! Take that, you dumb turtles!" he taunted. He somehow, by Waluigi's logic, had reflected the cannonballs with his tennis racket. He looked at the princess, offering his hand.

She reluctantly grabbed it, as he helped her up. "You okay, orange lady?" he asked. Waluigi didn't really care about women, just about money, fame and winning. He was never the best at remembering anybody's names, except for Wario, Mario, Luigi and Bowser.

"I-I, guess. Thanks for the save, Waluigi." she said, replied with twirl of his racket, in an attempt to show off.

_Bowser Town_

Mario and Nabbit emerged from the Warp Pipe. The first thing they heard were explosions. Nabbit covered his ears, but Mario was too busy obverving his surroundings.

"Is this Toad Town?" he asked. Nabbit nodded. "Where are the Toads? Where is the life? What happened?"

Nabbit pointed to the giant Bowser fountain in the centre of the town. Mario gulped. "Bowser took over, right?" Nabbit nodded once more. Mario sighed. "This is becoming a job for me."

The plumber looked up, and he spotted a flying Airship.

"If we're gonna save the princess, we need to get inside there. Nabbit, you got any Power-Ups?" Mario asked. Nabbit shook his head, signaling that his bag had been vaporized.

"Dag nabbit... Without a Propeller Mushroom or any mode of flight, we're gonna have to climb the castle. And that won't be easy."

_Bowser's Airship_

Daisy and Waluigi were getting chased.

"There's no escaping!" shouted Larry Koopa.

The unlikely duo ran through the corredors of the airship, desperate for a place to hide. Roy Koopa had tracked them down, and knew Waluigi all too well. The Koopa got a Gold Flower, and placed it on the floor. "Hey, purple d00d, c'mon over here!"

Waluigi stopped in his tracks, curiously looking behind him. He grinned, running back and falling straight for the bait. "GOLD!" he exclaimed, before some guards wrapped ropes around him. "What do you think you're doing to Waluigi!?" he asked, as they tightened the ropes.

"It's time you get your skinny backside where it belongs!" Roy said, walking towards the cells.

...

...

...

Daisy kept running. The no longer knew where she was going, but saw two Monty Moles run towards her. She turned left, spotting a room. The princess quickly opened the door, just as quickly shutting it, before doing what she thought was locking it. She panted, out of breath. What now?

"Well, well, well." King Boo cackled. Daisy's eyes shrunk, gulping. She was toast.

"G-G-Get away from me!" she stood her ground. "You don't know who your messing with! I'm the princess of Sarasaland, a-and they're able to kick your boss' butt anytime!" she shouted.

King Boo did his trademark laugh, which sent chills down both Peach and Daisy's spines. "Is that so?" he asked. "Then I suggest you look at this." he said, before nodding to some giggly voices.

Two Boos flew in. They both held onto Daisy's Shy Guy friend. The princess gasped.

"I-I'm sorry, princess... I have failed you..." he said, getting taken away.

"You're gonna be sorry, ghosty..." she mumbled, which King Boo surprisingly heard.

"Tsk tsk. Come on in, Basilisx." the Boo said, as two electronic doors opened and a figure emerged.

"Hello, your Ghossstlinesss." a sinister voice called. Basilisx was a Koopa Troopa, but instead of the usual yellow and green/red color scheme, Basilisx's scales consisted of grays and blacks. The Koopa wore a helmet with a single spike on it, and sported Wolverine-like claws, in which he used for ripping his prey apart. Under his helmet, were a pare of red eyes. "Would you like me to sssstone thisss peasssent?"

King Boo nodded, grinning. Daisy struggled to keep her guard up, shivering like mad.

Basilisx smiled, grimely. "Very well."

A flash of red.

...

...

...

"DAISY!"

Everyone in the cells looked up.

"Man, Waluigi thinks this is dumb!" the lanky doppleganger said, crossing his arms.

"Oh, what I'd do to smell a pair of daisies." Dixie Kong sighed, in which Diddy conforted her.

"Say, where'd D.K go?" Cranky Kong spoke.

Luigi knew that voice. It was Peach's, and something had happened to Daisy. Luigi's known kindness was wearing thin, just like his patience. He violently threw a punch at the cell bars, in which he quickly pulled back and grabbed with his spare hand.

"Ouch!" he cried, sighing.

_Peach's Castle, Bowser Town_

Nabbit easily parkoured on the several towers of Peach's Castle, although he went visibly slower than normal in order to let Mario catch up, who wasn't so good at parkour.

"How-" he panted. "-do you do this...?" he asked, taking a break. Nabbit shrugged. "Not much of a talker, eh?"

Their 'conversation' ended once a window swung open, catching the views of both of them. Shroobs had invaded the castle. Mario was confused. Weren't the Shroobs banished and gone completely a couple of years ago?

It didn't matter. What mattered was the task at hand, which was boarding the airship. But that was proven difficult, as the Shroobs had stolen the cannons used by the Toads and started firering at the heroes.

"Whoah!" the plumber exclaimed, doing a summersault and jodging one. He proceeded to jump onto the roof, dodging another attack. The Shroobs aimed their guns at the roof, which destroyed part of it. Mario was caught off balance, and would of fell, if it wasn't for Nabbit grabbing his hand. "Thanks, Nabs." he said, getting back on his feet. Mario sprinted towards the Shroobs, dodging various shots, before jumping ontop of one's head, stealing its gun. The italian fired various small blasts, which startled the Shroobs.

It was one step ahead. The duo carefully jumped on the castle's flag, which acted like a spring, sending them onto a bridge off of the airship. Climbing on, the two had succesfully done their job.

"Now, where is everyone?" he asked, Nabbit shrugging in response. They saw a vault, which was stupidly left open. With no other option, they agreed to look inside for anyone.

They were shocked. They saw many figures, all standing still. Donkey Kong, Wario, Daisy, Goombella... the list went on as they walked through a garden of statues. They were all turned to stone, as if they had looked at Medusa. The only thing that wasn't stone, was what caught Mario's attention the most. A struggling Yoshi egg.

His instinct told him to jump. And he did, cracking the egg. Mario smiled excitedly, seeing his best buddy pop out.

"Yoshi!" the creature exclaimed, embracing Mario in a hug.

"Hey, Yosh! Long time no see!" the plumber said, as Nabbit just stared. "Listen, I'd love to stay and gossip, but we need to save all our friends. Do you know where Peach is?"

Yoshi nodded, signaling for Mario to follow him. "Yoshi Yoshi!" he lowered himself, allowing Mario to hop on his back, just like the good ol' times. "Then let's go!" he said cheerfully.

The trip stopped immediately after a while they exited. The room was surrounded by jail cells.

"Luigi? Toad? Toadsworth? Waluigi!?" Mario said.

His presence made everyone's face light up.

"MARIO!" they all shouted, minus Waluigi and Cranky Kong.

"Bro!" Luigi said, a smile on his face. His hope was restored. "How'd you get back?" he asked.

Mario chuckled. "If you're gonna thank somebody, thank this guy." the plumber said, stepping aside and revealing Nabbit, who timidly waved. "He helped me get back here."

"Nabbit! It's been a while since you last helped me! Good to know you haven't gone back to your evil ways." Luigi said.

"Oooooh, c'mon! Waluigi wants out!" Waluigi shouted.

Mario searched for keys. There were none there. Bowser had surprisingly pulled a smart move. He turned to his dinosaur friend. "Yoshi, do you think you could picklock the keyholes with your toungue?"

Yoshi looked at the bars, before nodding, not really sure if he could. The reptile walked up to Luigi's cell, and stuck his toungue out and fiddled around, before the cell door surprisingly swung open.

"Freedom!" shouted Toad.

"Thank you, Master Mario and Master Yoshi." Toadsworth said, nodding.

"Now our turn!" Diddy said, pointing to the Kongs' cell.

Yoshi did his trick, and the three primates all walked out. "Thank you, Mario." said Cranky. "I am sorry for kidnapping your girlfriend."

Mario laughed nervously. "I-It's fine, honest."

The Toad Brigade Captain spoke up. "It seems like the princess is near! We better hurry if we want to save her!" Mario nodded, before hopping on Yoshi and sprinting off, the others following closely behind.

...

...

...

Bowser had returned from battle. The Koopa Troop had, no doubt, won the war. Every Sarasalander left unkilled were forced to work in slavery alongside the Toads. King Boo had left and instead stood Boom Boom with Peach, Basilisx still present next to Bowser.

"Gwahaha! This couldn't get any better!" he said, bitting a chunk off of his chicken wing.

"Fun's over, Bowser!" Mario shouted, Peach automatically brightening up.

"Mario!" she called happily.

"MARIO!?" Bowser shouted, crushing his meal. "HOW DID YOU GET HERE YOU... YOU... YOU GOOD-FOR-NOTHING MUSHROOM FREAK!?"

Mario smirked. "That's none of your concern." he said, crossing his arms. "Now hand over Peach, or else." he shot a glare at his nemesis.

"Or else what?" Bowser said, returning the glare. "You gonna jump on me?!" he cackled.

"That actually always works!" Luigi said, giving Mario some back up. Bowser didn't approve.

"Grr... Basilisx!"

"Yesss, your Majesssty?" he answered.

"Show this punks who's boss!" Bowser yelled, pointing at his enemies. Basilisx simply nodded.

Mario, Luigi and Yoshi knew Basilisx all too well.

"CLOSE YOUR EYES!" The brothers shouted, as the duo and Yoshi shut their eyes.

"Huh?" everyone asked.

A flash of red.

Before the question could be answered, all of Mario's allies were turned to stone. Toad had trusted Mario's word and shut his eyes just in time, and Nabbit had covered his eyes with his ears. Toadsworth, the Toad Brigade, the Kongs and Waluigi, however, were all too late.

"Oh no!" Peach said, covering her mouth.

Bowser grinned. "Basilisx, show the survivors what you can do. Tell them how you can kick plumber butt without turning them to stone!" he said, Boom Boom chearing.

"Asss you wisssh." Basilisx said, his claws shimmering. "Get ready to enter a world of pain in which you are not familiar..."

They gulped.

Basilisx aimed for Mario. The Koopa ran forwards and started slashing violently, Mario crying in pain.

"Mario! Leave him alone!" Peach shouted, helplessly.

Luigi gritted his teeth, getting his hammer out. He jumped into the air, slamming the weapon down on the Koopa's head, causing him to stop attacking Mario.

"How dare you, fool!" he said, growling.

Basilisx reverted into his shell, spinning around and around, causing Luigi to get dizzy. The Koopa striked, aiming for the plumber's head, but Yoshi's toungue interferred and Basilisx was trapped in Yoshi's mouth. The dinosaur painfully but succesfully turned the shell into an egg, and threw it into the air. When falling down, Toad managed to kick it into a wall.

Basilisx came out, damaged. They were beating him. He slashed at Luigi, who dropped his hammer. The Koopa quickly picked it up, throwing it at Yoshi. Before the reptile could react, Yoshi was sent flying into the floor. Nabbit went to strike, throwing a punch, but Basilisx ducked and fury swipped at him, startling the thief. The Koopa jabbed him in the stomache, and pushed him into Toad. Luigi's hammer had just managed to fall down, and Basilisx skillfully cought it, running towards Mario.

The plumber jumped over the turtle, whom reverted to his shell. Basilisx went spinning towards Mario, who was trapped in the attack, rendered immobile as he was forced to sit through the pain. After the attack, the Koopa came out of his shell and knocked Mario's chin upward with the hammer.

"Bowser! Press the button!" Boom Boom begged.

"What button?" Peach thought to herself.

Bowser rolled his eyes. "If it would shut you up, then fine." the Koopa King pulled a lever, in which a pillar rose up with a button on it. "Basilisx, return to your stand!"

Basilisx obediantely did as told, jumping to Bowser's side. With the push of a button, the floor beneath the heroes fell.

"Gaaah!" the screamed.

A giant claw emerged, one Bowser had previously used to throw Mario, Luigi, Yellow Toad and Blue Toad out of Peach's Castle. But this one, was relatively larger. The stoned heroes were placed in a corner, as they would lately join Donkey Kong, Daisy and the others. As for the others, they were sadly caught in the palm of the metallic claw, and struggled to escape.

"Adios, mis amigos!" Bowser shouted, poorly speaking in spanish with a wave of his hand.

The claw went round and round in circles, as it threw the heroes far away, to the outskirts of the Mushroom Kingdom. All they had now were themselves, and they had no plans of letting Bowser get away with what he had done.

With the group now stuck in what seemed like a forest, an adventure awaits Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Toad and Nabbit.

_To be continued..._


End file.
